clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BubliLovli
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, BubliLovli! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hay! Hay peeps of the ClubPenguin! A lot of you guys must be Cadence fans... But have you noticed that when you play Dance Contest and you lose your combo... Cadence looks well, pregnant!!! See for yourself! Churpdeeloo! - Churdy Rules! 14:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) The Che is right The Che is making a sig for you, and told you a lot of things you should know, but I made this siggie for you.: BulbiLovli (Talk!) ---- Now go click More->Preferences, and copy and paste this code im: BulbiLovli (Talk!) Check off Custom signatures, and Save. Whenever you sign a post (with four ~s), that shows. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 22:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) THanks! Thanks Zapwire!! Your so nice!! To American che-- How am I putting personal things on this?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Churpdeeloo!! BulbiLovli (Talk!) 22:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Just Saying... You seem to enjoy talking on user talks. Also, you can leave more than one message on my page. You don't have to keep changing "Hey!" every time. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Eurrgh... You ALSO responded to Zapwire on your own user talk. You must not have read the nice, informative message I left for you. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Replying To reply to someone, you are supposed to go to their talk page. Also, this wiki is first and foremost an encyclopedia - try editing articles, to help us become the best CP knowledge base. You shouldn't edit your user page too much because of this.--'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 22:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay, no more criticism... ...but you do know that Zap accidentally spelled your name "BulbiLovli" instead of "BubliLovli" in your sig? You just might wanna change that. It made me think of Bolbi from Jimmy Neutron... "Slap slap slap, clap clap clap!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, one thing... I didn't say you were putting personal things on here. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I'M SO JEALOUS! Why didn't I think of baby Phineas first? American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) HAH! I got baby Perry, though! =] American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I can just see it now... You know Perry's singers? You know, "A! Gent! Peeeeeeuh!" What about "Bay! Bee! Peeeeeeuh!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) lol... I almost asked you why you were eating dinner so late... and then I realised I ate early. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 23:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) white puffle I got the white puffle plushie!! It's so tiny and cute, like Baby Perry! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 23:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ... you there? American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 23:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Test Test for new sig! BubliLovli (Talk!) 00:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC)